Broken Heart of Twin Souls
THIS RP IS A BRANCH OFF OF THE RP: Meeting of The Fateful. Being Left, Shattered Emotions. Bailarin and Tristeza have recently left the battle field, now free of the Vizard: Tereya and the ex Hell-Hunter: Nori. Despite all odds, Nori had placed his faith blindly into his Fiance, Tereya, whom at the time was in possession of her Hollow side. Bailarin now shattered, both emotionally and even to a mental extent, Tristeza will try to repair what she can of the damage... They had just dropped off Envy somewhere secure and safe. Now wasn't a good time, Bailarin was silent the whole time. Not a word. Not an emotion. What Nori had said, had preety much ruined her. Walking down the streets, her white hakama, worn from the previous days of Hell, and found in the ruins of Las Noches, fluttered in the cool midnight breeze, Tristeza walking beside her, remaining silent as well, her small kama blowing lightly in the same billowing wind. Bailarin wouldn't even look at Tristeza, she was downright refusing to. Placing her own hand close to Bailarin's, hoping to get some reaction, Bailarin pulled it away, a reflex from the mind state she was in. "Bailarin." No response. "Bailarin." Again, nothing, Tristeza shoved her as easily as she could, forcing her off balance, stumbling shortly. "What!" It was more of a statement then question... "You need to talk to me." "What is going on, you've been acting like a child who didn't get what they wanted, since your talk with your old-friend." Bailarin let out a simple 'hmph', and attempted to continue on walking, to wherever, if she even had a destination. Grabbing hold of Bailarin, shoving her into the concrete wall of a building. "Your going to stop, and your going ''to tell me what the heck is going on." Bailarin frowned, "You don't have a clue do you?" Some fear in her voice, she was fragile as is, and Tristeza wasn't too good at comforting people, much less conversing about it. Bailarin whimpered, "You want to know?!" Her voice gaining pitch from the stress and strangely, the ''guilt. "The truth is... I'm nothing, I never have been. I've been tossed away, countless times, too many to even attempt to count. Ardiente dumped me, and not only that, she did it as cruely as she could!" Bailarin could remember the brief slap that she had recieved. "And my brother, he didn't want me, and now..." Thinking of Nori just made her stomach sink, a wretched feeling. "Nori threw me away too. He chose to trust her over me. He believed her over me." "He's completely left me behind, and what's worse, is that he could care less if I were here or not!" Tristeza stood there, un-amused, she had lived through seeing other's grief, she needed Bailarin to get this out. "Go on." She was listeningly intently, wanting this to be over with. "So, why do you care, do you like him still?" "Are you just jealous, it's only natur-..." Bailarin interceded Tristeza's comment, "N-no, I don't still like him..." Turning her gaze from her lover's own. "And, if you want to know the truth... it hurts, knowing that because of what i've done, he's chosen to never talk to me again..." Tears rolling down her cheeks in a dripping river. Sliding down the stone wall, she was ready to give up. "I don't know what to do anymore! I've lost everyone, from the start to now..." Placing her head inbetween her knees, she wanted this to be a dream, a cruel nightmare she could wake from, sadly, it wasn't. Tristeza shook her head, "Sweet-heart, your not worthless... you need to pay attention dearie." Pulling her face to look at her own. "This, Nori, that you've told me so much about, he's your supposed friend, right?" "If so, we need to help him, there is no way that weak crap can defend against her, if he ever need be." Now, it was up to Bailarin, if she wanted to leave... and never see him again, she would do her best to help her forget, if not, she would pay Tereya back for eariler, and help mend Nori and Bailarin's relations, either way, she would do her hardest at the self-appointed job.